Sibling Rivalry
by NYCRhythm0617
Summary: 6 year old Taylor gets jealous of her baby sister Hannah and the results are disastrous. Sequel to And Baby Makes Three which was a sequel from Family Time. Multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

Tony pulled into the driveway with a big grin on his face. Today was the day he and Kate were bringing Hannah home. Taylor squealed with excitement from the back seat as she saw all of her Aunts and Uncles and her Grandfather standing on the porch with a big banner hanging up that said "WELCOME HOME KATE AND HANNAH!"

Tony put the car in park and he helped Kate get out of the car as she was still a little weak. Taylor didn't hesitate jumping out of the car as she ran into her Grandfathers waiting arms. He scooped her up and hugged her to him.

"Welcome home to you too baby." He kissed her forehead and put her down as Tony and Kate walked into the house with Hannah sound asleep in Kates arms. Everyone else followed and Kate, Tony and Taylors eyes opened wide. In front of them were platters of cheese and crackers, cold cuts, potato chips and pretzels, a big vegetable platter, all sorts of breads, drinks, and plates, cups, napkins and silverware. Abby hugged the three of them from behind.

"We figured you wouldn't feel like thinking of meals for awhile, so we also stocked your freezer with meals Ziva and I cooked. All you have to do is throw them in the oven."

Kate handed Hannah to Tony and hugged Abby.

"Thank you so much Abby. You know us too well. This is all greatly appreciated everyone. Thank you so much." She hugged Ziva next and then everyone else and Tony spoke.

"Yeah everyone thanks so much. Now lets dig in!" Everyone laughed at that because that would be a typical Tony reply.

Kate put Hannah down in her bassinet in their bedroom and then joined everyone taking the baby monitor with her. She looked around. Taylor was busy trying to throw the little pretzels into her Daddys mouth. Ziva was showing Abby something on her phone. Gibbs was discussing something with Ducky and Palmer was making a plate. She smiled and walked over to Taylor and Tony and picked her daughter up and put her on her lap. Taylor handed her a plate.

"Here Mommy. Daddy and I made you a plate."

"Thanks sweetie. This looks great. How about you eat something for me now ok?"

As Taylor ate her sandwich Tony and Kate looked at each other and Tony took her hand.

"I love you Kate."

"I love you too Tony."

About 2 hours later after everyone finished and everything was cleaned up the company was getting ready to leave when Hannah woke up. Ziva smiled.

"Ah..it ok if we stay a little while longer?" Kate laughed.

"Of course you can. Let me go get her." Tony stopped her.

"I'll go get her. " Kate giggled as Tony ran up the stairs. It was obvious Hannah was going to be another Daddys girl. Taylor followed him into their bedroom as he gently lifted her out of the bassinet. He held her to her chest.

"Daddy can I hold the baby now?"

"Not yet sweetie. I think its time for Mommy to feed her. What do you say we bring her down so Mommy can feed her and then you can hold her ok?" He looked at Hannah and kissed her forehead.

"Isnt that right baby girl."

Taylor frowned. SHE was baby girl. Tony didn't notice as he walked out of the room with Hannah. Taylor followed him with her arms folded against her chest.

When they got downstairs nobody noticed Taylor upset as everyone made a fuss over Hannah. Tony handed the baby to Kate.

"Its time for her to be fed. " Kate nodded towards Taylor and walked away as Tony walked over to her. He picked her up.

"Taylor. Baby girl whats wrong?" She didn't answer him and Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Come on team. Lets give them privacy. We can come back tomorrow."

Abby groaned as McGee took her by the arm.

"Come on Abbs Gibbs is right. Lets let them get settled. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

Tony walked them to the front door with a still pouting Taylor.

"Thanks again for everything you guys, We'll see you all tomorrow."

They left and Tony turned towards his daughter.

"Ok sweetie. Talk to me. Tell me whats wrong."

"You called Hannah baby girl Daddy. I thought I was baby girl." Tony hugged her to him.

" Oh baby girl. I'm sorry. You are right. You ARE my baby girl, but now so is Hannah. You both are. Remember what we talked about at the hospital? Just because your Mom and I love Hannah doesn't mean we love you any less. No matter how old you get…even when you are thirty five and dating which I don't want to think about(Taylor giggled) you will STILL be my baby girl. I promise. I love you very much Taylor. Now come on. While Mom is feeding her what do you say and I we go play on the swing set?"

Taylor excitedly ran out the back door and Tony was right behind her when Kate stopped him.

"Tony she needs to be changed. You want to be there for her first changing?" Tony turned towards Taylor.

"I'm sorry Taylor. Mommy needs me. We can swing later I promise ok baby girl?"

Taylor got mad and stomped past Tony and Kate. With one hand Kate grabbed her by the shirt.

"Hold on there young lady. You need to walk into the house nicely. Daddy will play with later."

Taylor wriggled free and stuck her tongue out at the baby and ran upstairs and slammed her door. Tony and Kate looked at each other and sighed. It was what they feared. A case of sibling rivalry. They walked up to their room and changed Hannah. Tony looked down at her and touched her cheek. He smiled. He picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair with her. He looked at Kate who was walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Taylor."

"Lets let her calm down Kate. I'll talk to her later. I promise."

"Tony I don't know. "

"She'll be ok. Now why don't you lay down and rest? I'll take care of everything. I'll talk to Taylor but first I just want to stare at my beautiful baby girl."

"Yeah I guess I am a little tired. Ok but you better talk to her later."

She walked over to the bed not noticing that Taylor was listening. She started to cry as Tony sang to Hannah and rocked her. That was HER song that he always sang to her. She didn't want a baby sister anymore. She hated her. She went back into her room and flung herself on the bed.

Soon Tony put the baby back in the bassinet and Kate was fast asleep. He went towards Taylors room but the doorbell rang. Instead he went downstairs to answer the door. As he went downstairs Taylor walked out of her room with something behind her back. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, she walked into her parents room and over to the bassinet. She pulled a marker out from behind her back and pulled the cap off.

A few minutes later Tony walked back upstairs. He was walking towards Taylors room when something caught his eye. He walked into his room and looked shocked. He ran over to Hannah and picked her up. She had marker all over her face, her hands, and her arms. He turned towards Taylor with an angry look on his face. With one hand he took her by the arm and brought her back to her room so they wouldn't wake Kate.

"Taylor Joy Dinozzo what is the MATTER with you? How could you do this to your sister?"

"I hate her Daddy. I don't want a baby sister anymore. She ruined everything. "

"Don't say that. She is your baby sister. You are supposed to love her and look after her remember? You will not leave this room tonight."

Kate walked into the room and gasped when she saw the baby. She turned towards Taylor.

"Taylor Joy! How could you? How could you hate your sister so much? You better hope I can get this off!" She took the baby from Tony and was walking into her room when all of a sudden Taylor ran past Tony. He chased after her.

"Taylor wait where are you going? Come back here!" She ran out the front door and into the street but he was too late. With a loud "TALYOR NO!" the car didn't stop as it hit her and she flew into the air. She hit the pavement as the car kept going. Tony ran over to her and leaned next to her.

"Taylor oh my God baby girl!" He was breathing heavy as he saw her laying there and he wanted to die. He took out his cell and dialed 911.

"Yes my daughter has been hit by a car! No she isn't breathing and theres blood everywhere! Please you gotta hurry! The address is 34 Robin Avenue. Please hurry!" He hung up the phone and touched her face.

"Hang on baby girl. Please hang on. God I love her so much don't take her away from me please"

Kate ran outside as fast as she could when she heard screaming. When she saw Taylor laying on the pavement she went hysterical and ran over to her. Tony had to grab her.

"Taylor my God! No no no no! Not my daughter!"

Tony hugged her to him as she cried.

"Tony what the hell happened?" They both leaned next to her and Kate took her hand as the tears streamed down her face.

"I tried to stop her Kate. It all happened too fast. She ran out into the street and the car hit her and didn't even stop! I'm gonna call Gibbs." He took out his cell and dialed.

"Boss you and everyone need to meet me at the hospital! Taylor has been hit by car! The son of a bitch that hit her didn't even stop! I gotta go the ambulance is here just meet us there quick!" He hung up the phone and leaned down next to Taylor again and took her other hand as the ambulance pulled to a stop.

"You just hang on baby girl. You are going to be ok. I'm here and I'm not leaving your side baby girl. I promise." He got choked up. He couldn't lose her. Kate spoke.

"Tony I'm going with you!"

They moved out of way as the paramedics took over.

"Kate you need to stay here with Hannah. We just brought her home. You are breast feeding. You are the only one that can take care of her. I'll stay with her and I'll keep you updated I promise!"

One of the paramedics looked at Tony and Kate ad they loaded Taylor into the ambulance.

"We need to get her to a hospital fast. She is bleeding a lot and fast. One of you can ride with us."

Tony looked at Kate and put a hand to her face as she cried.

"I didn't bring one daughter into this world Tony to lose another. God we cant lose her!"

Tony hugged her to him.

"I'm not leaving her side Kate. If I have to give her both of my kidneys I wont even hesitate. She is going to be ok Kate. I have to go. I'll call Ziva and tell her to stay with you so you aren't alone. I love you." They kissed and Kate kissed Taylors forehead before Tony got in with her and the ambulance sped off towards the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Gibbs spend down the highway with McGee in the passenger seat and Abby in the back seat who was crying. McGee was just numb. Taylor….his God daughter….hit by a car and the person didn't even stop. He knew that when they caught the person Tony was going to kill them.

Gibbs stared ahead and gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. He was going to find the person that did this and when he did may they get on their knees and beg for mercy. He thought of Taylor laying in the hospital and he went faster. That was his Granddaughter. His baby. He looked in the rearview mirror at Abby.

"Its ok Abbs. Shes going to be ok. Just hang on we are almost there."

Kate was hysterical as she ran up the stairs to Hannah. She needed to hold her daughter. She looked at her laying in the bassinet with marker on her and she lost it. She could have gotten it off. She didn't need to be so hard on Taylor and now looked what happened. She ran into the street where a car hit her. She never should have yelled at her like that. She cried more as she went to go pick up a sleeping Hannah and she heard the door open and close. A few seconds later Ziva was running into the room.

"Oh Kate! Tony called me and told me to get over here right away. He said Taylor got hit by a car and the person did not even stop. I am sorry. I am so sorry." She walked over to Kate and hugged her. She pulled away and looked at Hannah and gave Kate a curious look but knew better than to ask what happened. Now was not the time.

"Give me Hannah. Let me take care of her. You need to sit and calm down." Kate handed the baby to her.

"Its all my fault Ziva. Taylor got jealous of Hannah and decided to draw on her. I yelled at her and she ran past Tony and into the street where she got hit. I should never have been so hard on her. She ran into the street because of me. My baby is laying in a hospital fighting for her life because of me!"

"Kate sit down and take a deep breath. This is not your fault. You were being a parent, and you and Tony are both excellent parents. She is lucky to have you. She is a Dinozzo and a Todd which means she is a fighter. She will make it through this."

"I cant even be there for her what kind of a mother am I?"

Ziva put held Hannah in one arm and with her other arm she held Kate to her.

"A fantastic mother who loves both her daughters very much, but Tony is right. You need to be here for Hannah right now. She needs her mother, and Tony is there with Taylor. I know Tony Kate. He wont leave her side. I am here with you too. I'm not going anywhere."

Taylor was rushed into the trauma center as Tony ran beside her holding her hand.

"You are going to be ok baby girl. Daddy is here. I wont leave you."

One of the Dr's took him to the side as they started to work on Taylor.

"Mr. Dinozzo I'm Dr. Scully. I'll be the main Dr. on Taylors case. I know you want to stay in here and I wish I could let you but I cant. I need you to stay in the waiting room while we work on her. She is in good hands, and I promise as soon as we know something I'll come out and let you know."

"Shes my baby girl Dr. Please take good care of her. I cant lose her. If you need one or both of my kidneys or something I wont hesitate." Dr. Scully led him out of the room.

"Again shes in good hands Mr. Dinozzo. I'll be out as soon as I can." He walked back into the room leaving Tony alone in the waiting room. He sat down and put his head in his hands. His baby girl was fighting for her life in there because of him. This was all his fault. He looked up as he saw Gibbs, McGee and Abby running towards him. Abby had tears streaming down her face as she hugged Tony.

"Oh Tony…my Goddaughter….your daughter….this cant be happening…I'm so sorry…she has to be ok….I mean..I know she'll be ok…" McGee and Gibbs pulled her off of him. McGee sat down with her and held her as Gibbs talked to Tony.

"Tony tell me what happened. Start from the beginning."

"Boss its all my fault. I was too hard on her. She was showing signs of jealously. She kept saying how she hated the baby and how she ruined everything. She stomped up to her room and I was going to talk to her but I was taking care of Hannah first. Kate wanted to talk to her and I said I would talk to her late; that she would be fine. Obviously she wasn't. When I went to go talk to her the doorbell rang and I had to answer the door. When I went back upstairs Taylor had written all over Hannah with marker. I brought her into her room and yelled at her. Then Kate came in and before we knew it she ran past me and out the front door…..the bastard didn't even stop. I'm telling you right now boss when we catch him I'm getting the first crack at him."

"Tony this is NOT your fault. You were being a wonderful father as always." They turned as they saw Ducky and Jimmy walk up to them.

"Oh Anthony. I am so sorry. I have complete faith she'll be ok."

Tony sat down to Abby and she wrapped his arms around him.

"My baby girl is laying in there fighting for her life. I cant lose her. God I cant lose her." For the first time he broke down and cried. McGee looked like he wanted to do the same. Ducky and Palmer looked sad, and Gibbs stared straight ahead; pissed.

The Dr's and nurses worked on Taylor. She had a broken leg, scrapes and bruises and multiple cuts. That was just on the outside. On the inside she had a punctured lung, bleeding in her stomach and they had to remove her spleen. She also had swelling on her brain. Dr. Scully spoke.

"You hang on Taylor. Your family loves you very much. Hang in there sweetie." He looked at the monitor.

"Dr. we are losing her!"

Tony looked at his watch. It was only an hour since they arrived. The waiting was killing him. He had to know what was going on. He stood up and had to steady himself. A bad feeling came over him all of a sudden. No God no. Please no. Gibbs stared at him.

"Tony are you ok? Tony…TONY!" He ran over to Tony who ended up on the floor. Ducky ran over to him as well.

"Mr. Palmer get my medical bag out of the van quick!" Palmer ran out as Abby held Tonys head in her lap. Palmer came back with Duckys bag and he took out some smelling salts.

_Taylor felt at peace as she saw a white light ahead of her. She was surprised that she didn't feel scared as she walked towards it. She was stopped by someone. A female she didn't know. With red hair. _

"_Hello Taylor. You don't know me. I went to heaven before you were born. That's where you are walking to, but God sent me to stop you. My name is Jenny Shephard. I used to be the Director of NCIS. I know your Mommy and Daddy quite well."_

"_Hi Jenny. It is nice to meet you, but I do not want to go to heaven yet. I am only 6 years old. Why am I here? I want to go back to my Mommy and Daddy and even my baby sister Hannah. I am sorry for what I did to her."_

"_I know you are sweetie and God knows you are sorry too which is why he sent me. It is not your time yet. You need to go back."_

"_I know and I want to but its so nice here too. Very peaceful and beautiful."_

_Jenny smiled._

"_Yes it is, but you don't belong here. Your Mommy and Daddy would miss you too much. So would your Aunts, Uncles and your Grandpa Gibbs."_

"_What if they don't want me around though? I wasn't too nice to them today or to Hannah."_

"_They love you very much sweetie. Everyone is beside themselves. You need to go back to them."_

_The light was fading behind Jenny and Taylor felt herself being torn away. Jenny spoke one last time._

"_Tell your Grandpa Gibbs I miss him and love him very much. Bye Taylor."_

"_Bye Jenny and thanks!"_

Dr. Scully looked at the monitor in amazement. She came back.

Tony opened his eyes. He looked around at everyone.

"What happened?" He slowly sat up and Abby took his hand.

"You fainted. Are you ok?"

"Physically yes, but emotionally no. I cant lose her. I cant. "

Kate paced back and forth as Ziva rocked Hannah to sleep. The waiting was killing her.

"Ziva I need to know what is going on. My baby needs me and I cant be there for her."

"I understand Kate, but Tony said he would call. I am just as worried as you. Here. You take Hannah and I will call Tony." She handed the baby to Kate and took out her cell. She dialed Tonys number.

Tony jumped as his cell rang. He was staring into space and it startled him. He looked at the caller ID and answered.

"Hey Ziva. No nothing yet. I know the waiting is killing me. How are Kate and Hannah? Take care of them Ziva. They are my girls. Thanks bye."

A couple of more hours passed before the Dr. finally walked into the waiting room. Tony stood up quick and Abby put her arm around him. Tony was afraid to speak but had to ask.

"Dr. Scully..please…tell me…is she…."

"Mr. Dinozzo it was rough for awhile. I wont lie we almost lost her but we got her back. She has a broken leg and multiple cuts and bruises. She had a punctured lung and we had to remove her spleen. She was bleeding in her stomach which we managed to stop and we had to give her many transfusions. We also had to put her in an induced coma so her brain could heal. She had swelling on the brain. Right now she is in ICU. She made it through the rough patch, but I wouldn't say she is exactly out of the woods yet."

Tony felt like somebody punched him in the stomach. His baby girl had to go through all of that? She didn't deserve it. Abby held onto him tight.

"I need to see her. Please." He turned towards the team.

"Can you guys please do me a favor? Abby can you please take her clothes and examine them? They gave them to me when she was brought in. I need you to find evidence. Gibbs can you please stop by my house and let Kate know what is going on? I need you and McGee to investigate this. Please boss." His voice sounded pleading. Gibbs put his hand on his shoulder.

"Tony you don't even have to ask. Don't worry. We'll get this son of a bitch. You just go be with your daughter."

"Thanks boss. Thanks everybody." He turned to follow the Dr and everyone else walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

_Taylor looked around confused. She was still in front of Jenny._

"_Jenny I thought I was going back. Why am I still here?"_

_Jenny looked at her sadly._

"_I'm sorry sweetie. It looks like you are in a coma."_

"_What is that?"_

"_That means that you are sleeping. You are in a deep sleep because you need your rest and when you feel better you will wake up."_

"_Jenny I do not want to be here anymore. I want to go back to my Mommy and Daddy and Hannah. I want to see my Aunts and Uncles and Grandpa Gibbs again."_

_Jenny walked over to her and hugged her._

"_I understand sweetie. You will I promise, but you have me and you are safe. I wont leave your side. I promise. Ok?"_

"_Thank you Jenny. Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Are Shannon and Kelly here? Can I see them? I would love to play with Kelly."_

_Jenny smiled at her._

"_Sure. Come on I'll bring you to them. I'm sure they would love to see you. Now this might get a little scary but I promise you you'll be ok. We are going to walk into that light, but you have nothing to worry about, but you will be able to go back when you wake up from your coma. God promises and he never breaks his promises."_

"_Jenny when I go back can you come with me?"_

_Jenny shook her head._

"_I'm sorry sweetie. I wish I could but I cant. God needs me here. Are you ready?"_

_Taylor nodded and took her hand and the two of them walked into the light._

Tony walked into Taylors room with Dr. Scully and his heart went into his throat. If he could trade places with his little girl he would in an instant. She was laying still; a childs hospital gown on. She was all bruised and cut and she had tubes sticking out every which way. He pulled up a chair to her bed and gently took her hand. Dr. Scully spoke.

"You stay as long as you want Mr. Dinozzo. I'll be outside if you need me." Tony nodded and turned towards his baby girl.

"Oh Taylor. Baby I'm so sorry this happened to you. Daddy is here baby and I'm not going anywhere. You just rest for as long as you need to. I love you so much baby girl." He got up and gently kissed her forehead and then sat back down and wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Gibbs pulled up to the house after dropping off Abby and McGee at NCIS. He would join then later but first he wanted to give Kate and Ziva an update and get Tony some clothes and some of Taylors favorite books. He went up to the front door and knocked. He opened the door.

"Kate? Are you here?"

Kate flew down the stairs with Ziva behind her. Hannah was sleeping. She ran into Gibbs's arms and he held her tight.

"Tell me Gibbs. Please tell me my baby is ok."

"She made it through the surgery, but they had to put her in a medically induced coma so the swelling on her brain could heal. Tony is with her now."

Kate pulled away and looked up at him with tears streaming down her face and he gently wiped them away.

"I know Kate. I know and I am sorry this happened to her, but I promise you just like I promised Tony. We are going to get the son of a bitch. Now I thought I would get Tony some clothes and some of Taylors favorite books."

Kate nodded and motioned for Gibbs and Ziva to follow her up the stairs and she talked quietly as they walked into the room so she wouldn't wake Hannah.

"I should be there Gibbs. She is my daughter and I am not there." She began to pull clothes out of the drawers and put them into a bag. Gibbs walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I know how hard it is Kate not being there with her, but she knows how much you love her, and Tony is there with her. You need to stay here and take care of Hannah. Ziva is going to stay with you right David?" He looked at her.

"Of course Gibbs. I have my bag in the car already. I always keep extra clothes and a toothbrush on me just in case. I will go get it. Excuse me."

Ziva walked out the door and Kate finished packing. She then went into Taylors room and grabbed her favorite books. She put them in a bag and handed them to Gibbs. Hannah woke up at the moment and Gibbs walked into the room and picked her up cradling her to his chest. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Hey there pretty baby. Your big sister is going to be ok. I promise you and I never break a promise."

He looked at Kate who walked into the room and he handed the baby to her. He touched Kates cheek and walked out.

_Taylor walked over to a woman with red hair and a little girl with brown hair. She smiled at them._

"_Hi Shannon. Hi Kelly. My name is Taylor. My Mommy is Kate and my Daddy is Tony. They work with Grandpa Gibbs at NCIS."_

_Shannon smiled at her._

"_Hi Taylor. We know we see everything up here. We are sorry you have to be here for now, but it is really nice and pretty and peaceful here. We will keep you company."_

_Taylor looked at Jenny who smiled and then looked at Kelly._

"_You look like Grandpa Gibbs. He told me about you. He misses you."_

_Kelly smiled a sad smile._

"_I miss my Daddy too. He was the best Daddy ever. You want to play tag?"_

_Taylor nodded and they ran off and Shannon and Jenny turned to each other. Jenny spoke._

"_You were the only love of his life Shannon. You and Kelly."_

"_I am sorry Jenny that it didn't work out between you too. I always wished he would have moved on with you. You would have made him happy, and that's all I ever wanted was for him to be happy."_

_Taylor and Kelly sat down to rest and they talked._

"_You are lucky Taylor to have my Daddy as your Grandpa. I watch how he is with you and it makes me happy that you make him happy. He loves you a lot."_

"_He loves you too Kelly. He once told me that he will never stop loving you."_

"_When you go back can you tell him I miss him and love him? So does my Mom."_

"_I will. I promise."_

_They hugged._

Gibbs walked into Taylors room with her stuff and he stopped short. The way he was feeling now he hasn't felt this way since Shannon and Kelly. He felt sick to his stomach when he saw Taylor lying there. She was like one of his own and he already lost one daughter he wasn't going to lose another one. Not if he could help it. He walked over to Tony and put his hand on his shoulder. Tony looked up.

"Oh hey boss. I didn't hear you come in." Gibbs put the bags down on the bed.

"I brought you clothes and Taylors favorite books if you wanted to read to her. Tony I am so sorry. Seeing her like this makes me want to go out now and kill the bastard." He walked over to the other side and took her hand. He spoke.

"Hi baby. Its me Grandpa Gibbs. You are going to be ok sweetheart. I promise you you are going to be ok and we are going to get the person who did this to you and I wont rest until I get him. I love you baby." He leaned down and kissed her forehead and then stood up and looked at Tony.

"Tony I am heading back to NCIS to check in on McGee and Abby but I need to ask you a question first. Do you remember what kind of car it was?"

"Kinda boss. I mean I wasn't really looking at it. I was looking at….Taylor. I remember it was a black SUV but I don't remember what kind. I didn't even get to look at the license plate, but you know I have security cameras all around the house. McGee and Abby should look at them." Gibbs nodded.

"I'll head back over the house and get them and head back to NCIS. We are going to get him Tony. "

"I know you are boss. I know you love Taylor and Hannah like they were your own. Thank you boss."

Gibbs gave her one last look and walked out.

_Taylor was sitting with Jenny who had her arm around her._

"_Jenny even though I don't want to be here, I am glad I at least have you here with me. Thank you."_

_Jenny hugged her._

"_I promise I will take care of you sweetie. I promise."_


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Gibbs walked into NCIS with the tapes from Tonys house. His stomach turned at the thought of having to watch these tapes, but if it meant catching the bastard that did this to Taylor then he was going to do it. Abby and McGee on the other hand were a different story.

He walked into the bull pen and saw that McGee wasn't there. He knew where he was. He went back to the elevator and pressed the down button. The doors opened and Ducky walked out.

"Oh Jethro I was just coming up to check on things. How is Taylor? Anthony?"

Gibbs looked ahead with a look on his face and Ducky winced.

"That bad?"

"Duck you didn't see her. She has bruises all over her body, her face…she has tubes sticking out of her every which way. I don't know how Tony held it together in there I really don't. I took one look at her and I had this feeling in my stomach….that I haven't had since Shannon and Kelly."

Ducky put his hand on Gibbs's shoulder.

"Jethro, just do me a favor."

"Whats that Duck?"

"Catch the bastard that did this and make him BEG for mercy."

"Oh that's the plan Ducky. That's the plan."

He looked at the tapes in his hands.

"I need to run these down to Abby. I'll keep you updated."

He got in the elevator and the doors closed.

When he got down to Abbys lab his heart broke at the site in front of him: Abby was on her floor crying and McGee sat next to her; his arm around her shoulder. He walked in and they looked up at him. Abby got up and ran into his arms and he held her tight.

"I know Abbs I know. "

She pulled away and he gently wiped the tears from her face. He sighed.

"I guess I don't have to ask how you are holding up do I baby girl?

" Gibbs, that's my God daughter. Shes only six years old. I mean shes laying in that hospital bed…I don't even want to think about it."

McGee got up and walked over to them. He spoke.

"Abby we have think positive. She is Tony and Kates daughter which means shes tough. Shes going to pull through this. Shes my God daughter too."

Gibbs looked at McGee as he hugged Abby again.

"How are you doing McGee?"

"I don't know boss. I mean I'm trying to be strong, but its hard. I think of her laying there…shes my little munchkin. "

Gibbs pulled McGee to him as well and they had a three way hug and then pulled away. Gibbs spoke.

"I know this is going to be hard for you guys. Hell its hard on me too. I saw her laying there, and it made me want to go catch the bastard even more; which is why I need you guys to focus."

He turned to Abby and touched her face.

"Can you do that for me Abbs? I need you….we all need you and especially Taylor needs you more than ever baby girl. Can you do this? Can you focus for me?"

Abby wiped her eyes.

"Of course I can Gibbs. For Taylor I will do this. Let me tell you what I found so far."

Tony looked up from Taylor and frowned. It was already 7 o'clock. His stomach growled . He hadn't had anything to eat since the afternoon but he wasn't leaving her. No way.

He rubbed his thumb over her tiny hand.

"Oh Taylor. Baby. My sweet innocent little girl. I am so sorry. I should have paid more attention to you. I should have realized you were feeling left out. Things are going to change baby girl I promise. "

He looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Director Vance? What are you doing here?"

"Come on Dinozzo I'm not that bad am I?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it the way it came out. Thanks for coming."

Director Vance handed him a dish.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it over today to see Hannah. I stopped at your house before coming here and Kate told me what happened. I called my wife Jackie and she asked me to give this to you. She figured you haven't eaten. We are both so sorry Tony."

Tony took the plate of food and thanked the Director.

"How is she Dinozzo?"

Tony sighed.

"Shes in an induced coma because of the swelling on her brain. Shes got bruises all her….she had to have her spleen removed…."

Vance shook his head.

"I want you to know that Gibbs is on this Dinozzo. We are going to get him."

"I already told Gibbs I want first crack at him. Don't try to stop me Director. Please."

"Tony I understand how you feel. What you do behind my back I don't want to know, but Gibbs is going handle this guy when he finds him and that's an order."

"But Director!

"THAT…is an order Dinozzo."

Tony looked back towards Taylor as Vance started to walk out of the room.

"My prayers and thoughts are with all of you Dinozzo."

He walked out and Tony just stared at Taylor.

Kate FINALLY fell asleep as Ziva watched over her and rocked the baby. Ziva couldn't stop thinking. There HAD to be way for Kate to get to the hospital to be with her baby. Maybe tomorrow morning. She looked down at Hannah.

"Oh Hannah. My God child. Everything is going to be ok sweetheart. I promise."

She kissed her forhead.

Abby was talking to Gibbs and McGee.

"I tested the fibers off of…..Taylors clothing. You could tell from it that the bumper was very rusty, so we are probably looking for an old car. I can also tell from the way the bumper hit….Taylor that theres going to be major damage."

Gibbs kissed her on the cheek, and then dreaded what he had to say next. He showed them the tapes.

"I got these surveillance tapes from Tonys house. Lord knows I don't want to, but we HAVE to look at these tapes. We will be able to tell what kind of car it was."

Abby looked horrified.

"Gibbs I don't think I can do that. I cant watch that video..the car hitting her. I cant do it. I wont do it. I cant do it..I cant..I cant…"

Gibbs put his hands on her shoulders and she stopped. He cupped her chin.

"Abbs….baby…I need you to hold it together. I know its going to be hard. I know. We need to do this though. For Taylor. We need to do this."

He put his arms around her and she put her head on his chest and she let it all out. He soothed her and ran his fingers through her hair as McGee looked on sick. There was no way he could watch those tapes….the car hitting his munchkin. No. No way. He ran out with Gibbs calling after him.

Gibbs looked at Abby and kissed her forehead.

"Stay here. I'm going to go talk to him."

"Gibbs…I cant be alone right now. Please let me come with you?"

He put his arm around her and they walked out of her lab. They took the elevator up the pen and found McGee sitting at his desk. They walked over and Gibbs spoke.

"Talk to me McGee."

He sighed.

"Boss the thought of watching those tapes, it gets me sick to my stomach. To watch that car hit Taylor…my munchkin….I cant take it."

Gibbs looked from McGee to Abby back to McGee again.

"Listen to me you two. Right now theres a little girl lying in a hospital bed that needs us. I'll be right there with you two. Come on. We have to do this."

Abby looked at McGee.

"Gibbs is right McGee. We have to do this for Taylor. She needs us."

She reached out and took his hands.

"Come on."

Gibbs was right.

They went back down to Abbys lab and Abby put the tape in. All three grimaced as they saw Taylor run into the street . Abby gasped loudly and the tears streamed down her cheeks, McGee went white and felt sick, and Gibbs stared with a pissed look in his eye and winced as the car came barreling down the street and Taylor went into the air. He made Abby stop it and zoom onto the car.

Through the tears Abby spoke.

"Its…its just what…I tho…thought. Its an….old…old…car…..an old….SUV….it looks like a Fo…Ford…."

McGee found the courage to talk.

"Abby…Gibbs….theres a sticker on the window. Zoom in."

They looked closer and saw it was an NCIS sticker. Abby and McGee looked at each other wide eyed and Gibbs stormed out of the lab;fuming.

Ok I know that Gibbs doesn't call Abby stuff like that on the show but damn it I would love for it to happen at least once and I'm sorry but I see Abby as Gibbs's baby girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you SO much for the reviews! Sorry it took me so long with this chapter!

Ch5

_Taylor sat on Jennys lap and Kelly sat on Shannons as Taylor looked over at the two red heads._

"_Shannon? Kelly? Can I talk to Jenny alone?"_

_Kelly got up off Shannons lap as the two of them held hands. Shannon spoke._

"_Sure Taylor. You take all the time you need."_

_The two of them walked away and Jenny looked down at Taylor._

"_Whats the matter sweetie?"_

"_Well…I didn't want to hurt Shannon and Kellys feelings. I mean I know that Shannon was Grandpa Gibb's wife and Kelly was his daughter, but I really wish you could come back with me to be with Grandpa Gibbs."_

_Jenny hugged her and smiled._

"_I know sweetie. I wish I could go back too, but God needs me here. However don't you think Grandpa Gibbs would want Shannon and Kelly back too?"_

"_Yes. I wish you ALL could come back with me, but Jenny you have taken such good care of me. I feel so safe here with you. I am going to miss you the most."_

_Jenny smiled a sad smile and kissed the top of her head._

"_I'm going to miss you too sweetie. You are such a sweet good girl. Your family would miss you though. You are going to wake up soon and be reunited with your Mommy and Daddy and all of your Aunts and Uncles and Grandpa Gibbs. I'll tell you what though. Until that happens I am not going to leave your side baby. I promise."_

_Taylor looked at Jenny and smiled. She then yawned and layed down and put her head in Jennys lap. Jenny ran her fingers through her hair and watched over Taylor as she fell asleep. She then looked ahead._

"_Oh Jethro. I miss you so much."_

Gibbs sat at his desk as he stared at a picture of Taylor in his hands. He remembered the day it was taken:

_Happy Birthday dear Tayloooooooooooor! Happy Birthday to youuuuuuu!_

_Taylor blew out all 7 candles. She just turned six so one was for good luck. Everyone clapped and Kate started to cut the cake. Tony walked over to Taylor and kissed the top of her head._

"_Happy Birthday baby girl."_

"_Thanks Daddy."_

_Tony smiled and went to help Kate pass out cake as Gibbs walked over to Taylor with a piece of cake in his hands. He placed it down in front her._

"_I think its only fair for the birthday girl to get the first piece don't you baby?"_

_She nodded and smiled._

"_Thanks Grandpa Gibbs. Hey. Come here."_

_He moved in closer and she dipped her finger in the icing and then put the icing on his nose. She giggled and he smiled as he did the same to her. She giggled and Kate walked over with her camera._

"_Smile you two!"_

_Gibbs and Taylor turned towards Kate as Gibbs put his arm around Taylor. They smiled and Kate took their picture; icing and all._

Gibbs smiled at the memory. He then spoke to the picture.

'I promise you. I promise you baby. I am going to get the person that did this to you if it's the last thing I do."

Tony awoke with a start as Dr. Scully walked in.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dinozzo I didn't mean to wake you. I just came to check Taylors vital signs."

Tony nodded and took Taylors hands as Dr. Scully did what he had to do. He looked at the clock and figured out he must have fallen asleep about an hour ago.

"Dr. Scully how is she doing?"

"I'm afraid theres no change Mr. Dinozzo, but you hang in there. I'm right outside if you need anything."

"Dr. Scully wait. Before you go I need to ask you something."

"Of course Mr. Dinozzo anything."

"Can I lay down with her? Hold her?"

"You can lay down with her, but I would advise against holding her with all of her tubes and everything. However you can rub her arm if you like. Just be careful ok?"

"Thanks Dr."

Dr. Scully walked out and Tony gently climbed into bed with Taylor; very carefully so he wouldn't disturb her tubes. He leaned on one hand and with his other hand he gently rubbed her arm.

"Hi sweetheart. I love you baby. I love you so much. If I could trade places with you I would. You gotta come back to us Taylor. To me and Mommy and Hannah and everyone. We all love you baby girl. Don't you worry though. Daddy, Grandpa Gibbs, and Uncle Timmy are going to get the person that did this you, and when we do he is going to pay. I promise my little girl."

Tony thought for a moment and then continued.

"I remember the day you were born. I will never forget the first time I held you as I looked down at you and my heart melted. You were a beautiful baby, and you are growing up so fast. Right before my eyes, and I know you are going to be just as beautiful as the day you were born. Both you and Hannah being born were the greatest days of my life. You know I never did think I was cut out to be a father. To girls no less, but when your Mom told me she was pregnant with you, all of my fear just vanished and I felt like I finally grew up, and then when I held you for the first time, well let me tell you I REALLY grew up. I want to see YOU grow up, but I need you to come back to me baby girl. Come back to me. I love you sweetheart."

He kissed her forehead and then just watched her as he continued to rub her arm.

Kate stared out the window. Hannah and Ziva were sleeping but she couldn't sleep. How could she sleep knowing her baby was lying in a hospital bed and she couldn't be there for her? She HAD to be there. She couldn't be away from her a minute longer. She then looked at Hannah sleeping in her bassinet and knew she couldn't leave her either. She thought maybe tomorrow she could leave Ziva with Hannah for just an hour or so so she could be with her daughter. She hated to leave her so soon, but Taylor needed her too. She put her forehead to the window as the tears flew.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry. You stay strong and Mommy will be there soon. I love you ."

Gibbs walked down to Abbys lab. He had McGee in the pen looking through the NCIS data base to see who owned any black SUVS in the earlier models and to see who had recently brought theirs down to a repair shop if they did. He also had McGee put out a BOLO out but right now he just needed to hug his daughter.

He found Abby sitting on the floor holding Bert. He sat next to her and put his arm around her and she put her head on his chest.

"Its ok Abbs. Let it out."

The tears streaming down her face and ruining her mascara, Abby began to talk.

"Gibbs seeing Taylor get hit by that car….I'm going to have nightmares tonight. I need to see her Gibbs. I need to see my God daughter."

Gibbs looked at his watch and sighed.

"Its too late Abbs. You and I will go tomorrow I promise. McGee too."

She looked up at him and he wiped the tears from her face.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"You don't have to ask me twice Abbs. Come on its late. Lets get a good nights sleep and we'll start fresh in the morning."

"We'll get this person right Gibbs? I want you to promise me because then I know we will get this horrible person because you never break a promise to me."

"I promise Abbs. You know I am going to get the bastard. Come on. Lets go home."

They walked out of the lab as Abby shut the lights.

Wow I worked on this chapter it seems like forever. I hope it wasn't too boring! I needed a filler chapter.


End file.
